1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery post connectors, such as but not limited to the type having capabilities for sensing and/or reporting battery operating conditions.
2. Background Art
Hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles may be equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering the vehicle and other devices. A battery post connector may be connected to a battery post and configured to sense battery operating conditions. These type of connectors may be employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device. The connectors may be advantageous in reporting the battery operating conditions to a junction box or other vehicle system controller.
As one skilled in the art will appreciate, automotive vehicles and vehicles having batteries may experience any number of forces during operation and manipulation. These forces may induce vibrations, that in some cases, can disrupt the electrical connection between the battery and battery post connector or the internal electrical connections of the battery post connector in such a manner as to influence the ability of the battery post connector to accurately sense and report the various operating conditions of the battery. The inability or questionable ability of the connector to accurately sense and report the operating characteristics can be problematic.